The assembling of coins for convenient handling into paper-wrapped packages has long been known and recognized as a convenient way for the handling, transporting or other manipulation of large numbers of coins. The wrapping of such coins has also long been known and has been carried out rapidly and efficiently, often by automatic machinery but methods are also known for wrapping same by hand. Said wrappings are tight and in order to enable said packages to stand a considerable amount of handling and possible abuse, said wrappings are deliberately made to firmly and strongly resist unwrapping.
However, when the time comes to use such coins and the unwrapping thereof is necessary, the resistance of such wrappings to unwrapping becomes a disadvantage which has been recognized for a long time. In many cases, the packages of coins are merely broken over a sharp edge such as a desk corner or some portion of a cash register but this, while a common procedure, generates the risk of coins being spilled on a table or on the floor and may dent or crack the article against which the coin package is struck. Other methods and devices have been offered to the public for opening packages of coins but insofar as I am aware none of these comprise a simple keylike device, readily made by an inexpensive means such as metal stamping, and easily carried in a pocket of the user but which at the same time is convenient and effective in use.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a device for opening wrapped packages of coins in a simple, efficient and convenient manner.
2. To provide such a device which is sufficiently small that it can be easily carried in the pocket of a user.
3. To provide such a device which is of sufficient structural simplicity that it can be readily made by inexpensive means such as metal stamping.
4. To provide a device which will tear apart the coin package in such a manner that the user maintains complete control over the coins within the package and thereby minimizes the danger of same falling or spilling.
5. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which will have reasonable flexibility with respect to the size of the packages with which same is used so that a single opener can be readily used for all, or at least many, sizes of coin packages.
6. To provide such a device having sufficient leverage built thereinto that the necessary tearing of the coin package even though at the rim thereof can be accomplished easily and without the expenditure of excessive strength.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspection of the accompanying drawings.